Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Assignments
by JasminSky
Summary: This is the collection of Assignments and other stories written for my enrollment at Hogwarts' house of Slytherin!
1. The Spectral Thieves of Old London Town

**Assignment 1 - Astrology & Horoscopes: 12 Signs & Their Elements**

AIR SIGNS (Gemini, Libra, Aquarius): are rational, social, and love communication and relationships with other people. They are thinkers, friendly, intellectual, communicative and analytical. They love philosophical discussions, social gatherings and good books. They enjoy giving advice, but they can also be very superficial.

AIR-task: write about someone pretending to be superficial about someone/-thing when in truth he/she really cares very much this person/thing

768 words

Prompts:

Setting: 17th Century

Colour: Aquamarine

* * *

 **The Spectral Thieves of Old London Town – Or How the Alohomora Charm was Countered**

Blagdon Blay was seriously pissed. This was now the 15th incursion on his house in not even two weeks' time, and all because some idiot had brought an unlocking charm to England. Not only that, but he then had the audacity to teach it to those that caught him while unlawfully entering the house so that they could also enter the houses of others to steal what wasn't theirs to take.

"Blagdon, what are you thinking about?" a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties wearing aquamarine blue robes was sitting with him at a table in the Leaky Cauldron and had just ripped him from his musings.

This man was Harrold Westwood, a very good friend of his who also had been robbed seven times now.

"Nothing in particular, just the current rise in burglaries. They came again last night," he sighed. "But I don't really care, I mean there is nothing left to steal so why care about it anymore?"

Blagdon sighed again going with his hands through his hair. Yes it was true that he told everyone that he didn't care anymore whether someone broke into his house or not but in reality it was completely different. Merlin, he cared deeply; what if someone broke in who didn't just want to steal something or was so frustrated that there was nothing more to steal that the person would then attack him, or worse, kill him? Ever since the fifth incursion had occurred he could hardly sleep at night fearing what might happen should the wrong person enter his house. He even slept with his wand under his pillow.

A special task-force had been formed about a week ago to protect the properties of Magicals and Muggles alike but they could barely cover the most frequented areas, not to mention each and every house that was broken into. No, Blagdon knew that there was no way that this series of burglaries would stop anytime soon if no one invented some form of protection against that spell they used.

"Someone should do something against the spell they use," Harrold muttered repeating the thought Blagdon just had. "And since he teaches everyone that spell it's not only the one who invented it that is stealing, but every idiot who thinks that they can make an easy profit. I wonder when the first news will reach us that someone has been hurt, or worse killed, during such an occurrence."

"I don't even know what spell they use," Blagdon deadpanned.

"The spell is called Alohomora, a friend told me about it," Harrold told his friend showing him the wand movement for it which Blagdon memorized. "It unlocks every lock you can imagine no matter how complex, it is quite an ingenious spell; now if only it wasn't used for such vile deeds," he sighed.

"I don't doubt that someone will invent a spell against it," Blagdon waved his friends worries away. "On to something else, how is your wife doing? I heard she's pregnant."

Instantly Harrold brightened up from his gloomy mood. "Oh yes, the healer just confirmed it. I still cannot believe that I'll be a father, never even thought I would be one. It truly was a surprise, but a pleasant one nonetheless."

After that they talked more about how it would be having a child, what they would name it and whatever else came up but they never returned to the thievery that occurred. Blagdon though still couldn't stop thinking about it and especially about the spell he just learned about, Alohomora. He was sure that it would take a bit but in the end he would succeed in creating a counter charm; if only so that he could sleep again at night...

In the end it took him another week but he succeeded in his quest to find a counter spell to the Alohomora charm. Quickly he spread word that there now was a way to keep burglars out and the numbers of incidents where houses were broken into quickly declined and even quite a number of burglars were caught and brought to justice while the stolen property was returned. The task-force that had been formed to keep them safe was now redirected to protecting the Muggles since they didn't have the means to cast the counter spell and so not soon after there were no new news about burglars.

Blagdon Blay on the other hand was celebrated as the wizard of the 17th century who helped make London safe again.


	2. The First Night at Hogwarts

**Fortnight Event: Song Lyrics Challenge**

'You Could Be Mine' - Guns n' Roses  
19\. I could sleep on it till morning

528 words

* * *

 **The First Night at Hogwarts**

The welcoming feast of Hogwarts was winding down and Harry who had recently been sorted into Gryffindor was excited to see what the common room would be like, though he somehow doubted that it could be any worse than what he was used to with his oh so great relatives. Quite the contrary actually, he didn't doubt that it would be great. Not only had he made a friend who ended up in the same house as him before he set even one foot into Hogwarts, but he had also been able to eat as much food as he wanted to without having to fear that someone would take it away from him. So yes, Harry was very much inclined to call this the best day of his entire life.

With the feast almost over Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement that pointed out a few of the school rules as well as the fact that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds for everyone that didn't want to die a very painful death.

Once the school song was sung everyone stood up and trickled out of the great hall, the first years following their respective prefect to the different common rooms. The second Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room he knew that he loved it and that he could imagine himself staying there for the next seven years, doing homework and hanging around with friends playing games or simply talking about anything and everything.

The prefect, which Ron helpfully told him was his brother Percy, told them a few more things about rules, when curfew began and when the different meals would be served. After a few minutes in which Harry felt like he would fall asleep right where he was standing, they were sent off to do whatever they wanted to, but all Harry wanted was to get to bed.

Following Ron up the stairs to where the male dorms were located he entered finding a round room with five four-poster beds with their trunks at the end of each. Finding that his was situated between the window and Ron's bed he opened his trunk to get his toiletries out and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later he came back out and after placing his things back in his trunk he flopped down on his bed and sighed in contentment. The bed was so soft and nice, he had never laid on something so nice before.

At first he had slept in a cupboard under the stairs, and later after his relatives learned where his letter had been addressed to he had been relocated to Dudley's second bedroom where he had then been made to sleep on a broken bed. So yes, this bed was like heaven for him.

"This is so nice, I could sleep on it till morning," he jokingly said with a snicker before turning to the side to sleep.

Ron who heard Harry's comment, looked at him strangely but didn't think any further about it, turning around and going to sleep himself.


	3. The Escape Room

Assignment – History of Magic

Lesson: The Soap Blizzard of 1378 was, presumably, a blizzard of soap that occurred sometime in 1378. This blizzard was followed by a burst of the wizarding economic bubble.

task: write a witch/wizard being trapped. (Interpret this however you want, just be creative!)

Prompts:

(pairing) Lily/Regulus

(element) fire

* * *

 **The Escape Room - 619 words**

Lily was standing in the middle of the room looking around a bit helpless. How had she even landed here? Ah yes, because of some stupid bet between those blasted Marauders and the Slytherins of their year.

The bet? Who would be able to escape a locked room?

Her opponent? Actually her boyfriend Regulus – though no one knew that they were together since they had to keep it a secret with all the house prejudice.

The problem? How was she supposed to get out of a locked room?

The entire thing came up when Potter told his friends how the Auror Corps had instated a new training method after one of their man had been trapped in a locked room and nearly died there because he didn't get out anymore. After that the DMLE instated so called Escape Rooms that were locked and warded against escape through normal means like the Alohomora Charm and that you could only get out of through some hidden mechanism – the room the Auror had been trapped in also had a mechanism so that the owner could get out again but the Auror hadn't been able to find it. So now the Aurors trained to find hints to get out of such rooms as not to repeat the mistake.

However, when Potter told his friends the Slytherins unfortunately overheard them and then challenged them that they would never be able to get out of such a room. The Marauders took up that bet and so both houses sent in their most intelligent student to compete against each other and it happened to be Regulus Black and Lily Evans.

Once they ensured that both parties would compete they all went up to the Room of Requirement to simulate the locked room. So that was how Lily Evans ended up standing together with Regulus Black in a locked room of which she was supposed to get out again before him, she could only hope that Hogwarts hadn't added anything she didn't know about.

"You know there are far better things I would do when locked in a room with you than trying to get out," Regulus said walking over to Lily and kissing her.

Lily returned the kiss for a while before she pulled away. "I know, but unfortunately we have to get out of here again," she replied with a smile. "Not that I would overly mind some…other activity."

"Look there is even a bed over there," Regulus said dragging Lily with her before he shoved her on the bed and climbed over her.

Lily laughed upon her boyfriend's antics but didn't struggle to get free. "What about that stupid bet?" she asked him once he let go of the latest kiss.

"Let them wonder what we're up to, not my problem," Regulus shrugged while wandering with his left hand under Lily's shirt.

"That was the best you said today," Lily said, leaned forwards and embraced Regulus in just another kiss.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later that the others obviously had enough and entered the room coming to a full stop when they saw what was going on. Lily and Regulus both were comfortably lying on the large bed that stood against the wall opposite of them and had an animated discussion about fire spells and the fire element in general, the two not even registering that they weren't alone anymore.

The Marauders and the Slytherins looked at each other wondering what was going on here before they broke out into a heated argument about who now won the bet.

Lily and Regulus though didn't care who of them won or not, they had a nice time together.


	4. A Deal with the Devil

Assignment #3 – Divination: Necromancy

Lesson: Necromancy is the practice of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge, to bring someone back from the dead, or to use the deceased as a weapon. Necromancy is viewed as black magic, and should not be practiced.

Task: Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead.

Word Count: 300 - 3,500

* * *

A Deal with the Devil – 998 words

Harry was in a near state of panic. Currently he was standing in a large room surrounded by pillars and a depression in the middle. Right in the middle of the room stood a huge mirror with intricate ornaments around it. Right in front of it stood Quirrel, but not it wasn't solely Quirrel, he was possessed by Voldemort. Voldemort, who currently was looking at him demanding that he gave him the stone he previously got out of the mirror.

However, that was not what Harry was thinking about. No, his thoughts went into an entirely different direction altogether.

'What am I doing here?' Harry asked himself. 'Why did I even come here? This was an idiotic idea. How could I ever think that I would be able to take on Voldemort? He killed my parents and he surely will kill me.'

"Harry Potter, you don't have to be my enemy," Voldemort told him with a raspy voice, his red eyes focused solely on him. "If you give me that stone that is in your pocket I will greatly reward you. I even could bring your parents back if you wish so."

That brought Harry out of his whirling thoughts. What? Voldemort could bring back his parents? Harry's first reaction was to shout a resounding NO into Voldemort's face, that he wouldn't make a deal with him even with that offer on the table.

However, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to decline the offer, he just couldn't because suddenly his entire life flashed before his inner eye. The mistreatment by his relatives, the days he went without anything to eat...the beatings. Then he imagined how his life would be with his parents in it, the love, the appreciation for his achievements. It was everything he ever wanted to have...a family who loved him.

"You can bring back my parents?" He asked, his voice slightly broken because of the emotions whirling through him. "How?"

A smirk formed on Voldemort's lipless mouth, he knew he had the boy.

"Necromancy," he answered. "I know that those insipid fools declared it dark and forbidden because they fear what they don't understand. In the right hands however, it is a powerful tool."

Harry took a long look at Voldemort. Everything in him was screaming that he should decline, that he should get out of there as far as possible, getting to safety.

But then there was a not small part in him that wanted to use this situation, get something out of it. It was quite Slytherin even if he would never admit it.

Then there was also the fact that the pain in his scar vanished over their conversation and now was only a slight tingling.

But the biggest question was, could he trust the man who killed his parents.

"Why? You killed them why would you want to bring them back now?" He voiced one of the endless questions he had.

"I never was one for senselessly spilling blood. The only reason for why I killed your parents was because they refused to step aside without a fight. Did you know that I asked your mother to step aside three times?" Voldemort inquired.

That shocked Harry. He thought that Voldemort had been after his parents but now...it seemed that he had always been after him.

"You were after me," he said in shock. "But why? And why helping me now?"

Voldemort sighed, this was taking far longer than he anticipated and he was running out of time.

"Harry, we don't have much time. Yes, I came for you that evening but my goals changed. If you agree I'll tell you everything you want to know later but for now we simply don't have the time."

Harry knew what Voldemort was talking about, Dumbledore. Should the headmaster ever find out what was going on here he would be furious. But still Harry didn't want to just accept the deal, he needed some kind of security, an oath that he wouldn't be hurt or that Voldemort would keep his promise.

"How do I know that you don't just want to lure me somewhere, where you can kill me? Or that you'd keep your promise?" He asked.

Voldemort was mildly surprised by this, this was positively Slytherin.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" He asked with a chuckle.

"The hat actually wanted to sort me there," Harry answered.

He didn't know why he told Voldemort that because he certainly didn't want to but this entire conversation surprised him. Voldemort's behavior surprised him, shocked him even and it gave him some feeling of being safe. Sure, Voldemort was made out to be the big bad guy in all of this but if he really wanted to kill him why hadn't he done so yet? It certainly wasn't because he couldn't or because Harry could stop him so yes, he began to believe that Voldemort didn't want to kill him.

Voldemort chuckled again.

"You cannot know, but I promise you that I'll keep my promise and won't betray or kill you," he replied when his smirk grew darker. "So what is it? Want to embrace your darker side, try out Necromancy and get your parents back or are you Dumbledore's good little puppy?"

That did it for Harry. Sure, he only had Voldemort's promise but he didn't care...he was no one's puppy! Did he have to embrace the darker aspects of magic to get what he wanted, a family? So mote it be.

"Okay, so how does this work?" He said with a smirk of his own taking out the stone he still had in his pocket.

Voldemort's now grinned victorious. Oh he would corrupt the boy in front of him and Dumbledore would rue the day he first met him and declared him evil. And if he had to use some Necromancy to get the boy's parents back...it was a small price to pay to finally get a body again.


	5. The Secret Club of Hogwarts

Assignment 6 – Media Studies

Fight Club - Write about a secret club (restriction: not using any clubs during Umbridge's reign)

* * *

The secret Club of Hogwarts – 500 words

Adam was currently pacing in an empty classroom hidden away in a barely frequented corridor so far away from everything that it was questionable that anyone he hadn't told even knew that it exists. While he was wearing the non-existent rug thin with his pacing he was worried over what was about to happen. To be honest, he was fed up with the magical world and their ignorance over what muggles were capable of. Hogwarts didn't even teach anything muggle related like how to use a computer or how a car worked. The only thing they taught was during "Muggle Studies" and that knowledge was so outdated, that one might get the conclusion that they still thought them living in caves.

No, Adam didn't like that and so he had thought about something, a secret club here at Hogwarts right under the noses of those arrogant purebloods. A club designed to help those that came from the muggle world keeping up with where they came from. Sure, he wouldn't be able to get them a car to tinker with and learn about it but oh he had managed to smuggle a computer in in his trunk and maybe they even would be able to make it work despite the magic, or maybe with magic. Oh, wouldn't that be great having a computer working on magic? No more electricity needed, but he got side-tracked.

What really worried him was that either those blasted purebloods or the teachers would get wind of the club and either shun them for having it or outright forbid it. Adam had no idea what would be worse. He himself was a fifth year Muggleborn from a more upper-class household in London so it was no problem for him to get tutors over the summer holidays to keep up the schooling of the muggle world – hey he was a Ravenclaw for a reason. However, not everyone was so lucky and he knew quite a few students that wished they could keep up with the muggle world but whose parents weren't able to afford it, especially with how expensive Hogwarts was.

That was the reason for why he wanted to start this club, to teach them what he had the luxury to learn over the summers. Not only things like math or English was on his agenda but also things like working with a computer.

But then again he prayed that no one outside of those he had informed showed up.

Adam was ripped from his musing when a knock echoed through the bar a few desks and chairs empty classroom. He quickly called them in and watched with relieve that only those he asked had come.

"Welcome to the secret Club of Hogwarts," he greeted them once everyone found a place to sit. "First rule: You do not talk about the Club!"


	6. A Memorable Charms Lesson

Assignment 8 - Defence Against the Dark Arts: The Dark Arts

Write about someone using a spell normally considered neutral to do some harm.

* * *

A Memorable Charms Lesson – 575 words

Professor Flitwick was smiling encouragingly at the first years who were currently sitting in his lesson. It was the usual lesson he held at Halloween and during which they practised the Levitation Charm for the first time. As he did every year, he had warned his students that the pronunciation of the words _Wingardium Leviosa_ was extremely important. Oh yes, it had cost many a wizard or witch dearly only because they didn't say the words correctly. That reminded him of the previous year, when Seamus Finnigan had managed to blow up his feather because of the wrong incantation.

He chuckled lowly at the fond memory. If he wasn't entirely mistaken, it had taken a whole week for the boy's eyebrows to regrow propperly.

That was why he currently watched the class with keen eyes. While Mr. Finnigan had been lucky, he knew that it could be infinitely worse, and he certainly didn't want one of his students to be gravely injured.

All over the classroom the words _Wingardium Leviosa_ were uttered in an attempt to get the feathers to levitate but so far none of the students was successful. That was when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye and when he looked fully he saw a feather floating in the air.

"Very good, Ms. Lovegood! Take ten points for Ravenclaw," he squealed happily. It was no surprise to him, that one of his Ravens managed the spell first, they were very studious after all.

This on the other hand spurred the others on to also get their feathers to levitate. It was Ginny Weasley, who was so frustrated by this, that she carelessly waved her wand while chanting Wingardium Leviosa. With no control over the spell, it shot right through the class room and hit one of the Ravenclaws, Luna to be precisely, square in the chest. Unfortunately, it was cast with so much power, that she shot out of her seat with a shocked and fearful scream before she hit her head at the ceiling. Right afterwards she plummeted back down because in her surprise, Ginny had cancelled the charm. Luckily Flitwick was quick to cast a levitation Charm on his own to prevent the girl from hurting herself even more by crushing on the seat or table.

"I…I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to…," Ginny, who had gone pale as a bedsheet, began to stutter, her entire body shaking heavily.

"Don't worry, Ms. Weasley, accidents happen and that is the reason for why you practise here in class so that we can make sure that nothing serious can happen," Flitwick patiently explained her while carefully placing Luna on the stretcher he conjured.

Ginny on the other hand bolted out of the room with tears in her eyes muttering under her breath.

Flitwick shook his head, reminded of the year prior when another girl had bolted from this room because of some careless comments from her peers. He could only hope that Ginny Weasley would be alright but for now he had more pressing things to tend to, namely one of his Ravens who was lying on the stretcher unconsciously.

"Class is dismissed, I expect a two-feet-long essay about the dangers of carelessly casting spells for next lesson," he told the rest of the class before walking out, the stretcher floating behind him.

It seemed that this would never be a lesson without accidents happening.


	7. 12 Uses of Dragon Blood – The Oven Clean

**Assignment 10 – Woman's History**

#8: Marie Curie - She made ground-breaking work in the field of Radioactivity, enabling radioactive isotypes to be isolated for the first time. During the First World War, Curie developed the practical use of X-Rays; she also discovered two new elements, polonium and radium. Her pioneering scientific work was made more remarkable because of the discrimination which existed against women in science at the time. She was the first female professor at the University of Paris and broke down many barriers for women in science.

Task: Write about someone making an important discovering.

* * *

 **12 Uses of Dragon Blood – The Oven Cleaning Solution** – 797 words

Dumbledore was currently standing in the lab he shared with Nicolas Flamel in their bid to further their research in Alchemy. He looked around at the mess that the recent explosion of the cauldron created. The explosion had occurred, when he tried to create a new potion that was supposed to emulate the effects of the potion the Philosopher's Stone. How great would it be if the potion was available to everyone without having to make the stone first - or a dozen or more to cover for the entire population?

He had dissected the potion he got from his friend Nicolas and was now trying to recreate it but so far, he only reached dead ends, it was infuriating.

Another of his attempts had come short and resulted in a huge explosion. Potion residues covered every inch of the table, floor, and everything else in a ten feet radius around the now molten cauldron. The only reason for why Dumbledore wasn't hurt or covered in the stuff was for his quick reflexes and the shield he had thrown up when it became apparent that something went wrong.

With a sigh, Dumbledore looked around. This would be a bitch and a half to clean up. He moved back over to the table and saw that a few vials with ingredients survived the explosion, it would be prudent to clean them up first before something happened, they reacted with the potions residue and another probably bigger explosion would occur.

So, he began to pick up the vials that were still whole, cleaned them and placed them in the cupboard for ingredients after making sure that they were still usable. He continued with that until he reached a larger bottle that contained a red liquid that had a green sheen to it.

Dumbledore just went to carefully pick it up when the bottle cracked and shattered under the strain and spilled its content over the already stained table.

He cursed up a storm because the red liquid was Dragon Blood, which was known for being magic resistant, which just made his job of cleaning up the mess even more difficult. That was when Nicholas entered the potions lab, having heard the explosion.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the mess, hurrying over to his friend. "Are you hurt?"

"Nicholas, luckily not, I was able to put up a shield before the cauldron exploded," Dumbledore explained while walking over to the sink to get a rag and water to clean up the mess.

"Come, let me help you," Nicholas said, picking up a rag himself.

They went to work, trying to scrub the mess away, which thanks to the dragon blood had become hard as stone. However, that turned out to be fortunate for them because with some pressure the crust broke and could easily be peeled off the table.

Having an idea, Nicholas collected some more dragon blood from the supply cupboard and sprinkled it over a part where the other dragon blood hadn't reached. He watched fascinated, how the dragon blood was absorbed by the potion residue and hardened like the other part had, ready to be cracked and peeled off.

"I think we just found a good use for dragon blood," Nicolas told his friend with a broad smile. Sure, it was a bit expensive as a cleaning solution but it made their job easier and it wasn't as if they couldn't afford it.

Together and with the use of the blood they made quick work of the mess before they retreated tiredly to the living room of the manor they were in. They sat down in the arm chairs in front of the huge fire place when a house elf brought them a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

"Let's toast to the at least partial success of the day," Nicolas said which made Dumbledore chuckle.

* * *

A few days later they again tried to use the dragon blood to clean up the mess of yet another exploded potion, but it became quickly obvious that they had been lucky the first time around. It seemed that only that one certain mix reacted favourably to dragon blood while the rest had in the best case none to in the worst case highly explosive reactions when tried to be cleaned up with dragon blood.

However, later when Nicholas jokingly tried to clean up the oven with dragon blood in a bid to see whether it at least was good in cleaning one thing, it turned out that it was the perfect solution.

That was how they found out one use of what far later would be labelled as the "12 Uses of Dragon Blood", the Oven Cleaning Solution.


	8. Life on the Hogwarts Farm

Assignment 12 – Gardening: Muggle Chic

Task 12: Greenhouse - Write a farm!AU

Word Count: 300 - 3,500

* * *

Life on the Hogwarts Farm - 924

Draco wandered down the dirt road that lead up to the main farm house, coming from town where he struck a deal with the local store to which he sold parts of their harvest. He was so lost in his thoughts about how to improve their income next time, that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and promptly stepped into a pile of horse droppings.

When he realized what happened, he began to curse up a storm which attracted the attention of Harry, who was currently tending to the horses in the stables.

"Stepped into droppings again Draco?" He asked the blonde boy amusedly. "You really should stop wearing those fancy clothes, we live on a farm. Though then I think I wouldn't have anything to be amused about anymore."

"Sod off Potter!" Draco snarled. "You know very well, that I'm responsible for selling the stuff you Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs produce, so I have to look the part."

Harry nodded slowly, that was true.

Here at the Hogwarts farm, they were divided into four what they called houses since they lived in four different houses. So, there was the Gryffindor house, which was situated over the stables. They were mostly responsible for the livestock here at Hogwarts, horses, cows, chicken, sheep and goats. Their responsible was to feed them, clear away the dung and everything else they needed.

Then there was Hufflepuff, who were living in a farmhouse near the fields. They were responsible for the fields, orchards, herb garden and every other plant that was growing on the farm. Some of them had also taken it upon themselves to cook for everyone twice a day, for breakfast they only prepared hot water for tea and coffee.

Next was Ravenclaw, located to the side with a large workshop on ground level, the research and repair division of the farm. Some of those were constantly researching new methods to improve their yields or the happiness of their livestock. Another part was responsible for the machinery that was used around the farm, repaired them and maintained them hence the workshop. At last there were also the healer, who not only took care of sick livestock but also everyone who lived on the farm.

Last, there was Slytherin, the sly ones, who lived in the main house together with the overseeing staff. They were the ones who dealt with the administrative tasks around the farm, selling goods they produced and all the other things that surrounded buying things they needed as well as managing other expenses.

So, it might not come as a surprise that the owner of the store in town once had been a Slytherin himself and now taught the younger generation the ways of a salesman by giving them a challenge when they tried to sell goods to him.

Other Slytherins dealt with the politics, going to the city administrators if they needed the consent to expand or build something but also other political matters like getting donations.

Overseen was this by the owner Albus Dumbledore who ensured with the help of the heads of the houses, that everyone worked to their peak efficiency and helped if something went wrong

The Heads were Minerva Mcgonagall who was an older and stern but fair woman for Gryffindor, Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff who was always kind and loved to work in the gardens, Filius Flitwick for Ravenclaw who was a small but always friendly man, and last Severus Snape who always looked a bit dour but was a skilful negotiator when it came to politics and who surprisingly was also the chef of the kitchens, he loved cooking. Besides them were also Hagrid who was a large muscular man who helped with the heavy stuff and Filch an older man who was the caretaker of the farm.

The entire farm even if divided into four different houses was one well-oiled machinery in which everyone worked towards one goal: the wellbeing of everyone in their little community. Even if there were taunting and some verbal sparring between different houses, everyone got along pretty well.

The farm produced most of the things they needed themselves and everything that exceeded this was sold.

Many that worked on the farm were young boys and girls sent there to learn certain skills they would need in their later life in a safe environment first hand.

Draco for example had been sent there by his parents to learn the fine art of politics and salesmanship. His parents are wealthy owners of a large company and socialized with well-known politicians and they wanted their son to learn from an early age on how the world of politics and leading a company works so that one day he might take over their own company.

Hogwarts farm, while certainly not the high standard the boy might be used to, gave him the possibility to learn and hone his skills without having to fear that he insulted the wrong person or ruined the company.

Hufflepuffs on the other hand consisted mostly of children form farmers that specialized in crops while Gryffindor was made up of children who would later take over a farm with lifestock.

Ravenclaw though was a bit mixed of those who want to become veterinarians, engineers, or researchers.

But no matter which house a student lived in, they all were happy that Dumbledore gave them the opportunity to live at the farm and learn first-hand how their later life would be in a safe environment.


End file.
